


Mind Invasion

by Miazaki



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Descriptions of violent mind meld, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazaki/pseuds/Miazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's katra shouldn't have affected McCoy the way it did. What happened to make his mind so fragile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think either McCoy is allergic to Mind Melds or Mirror Spock really fucked him up when he forced one on him.
> 
> Because Spock’s katra shouldn’t have been as detrimental as it was. He was supposed to be calm and go “Don’t shoot his body into space, hold on we can fix this. Spock’s just chillin’ out in my head.”
> 
> Instead he just kinda started to lose himself and Spock wouldn’t do that to his friend. He lubs McCoy.  
> \----- From my Tumblr and what inspired this little ditty

The captain had explained how holding his Katra nearly ruined the Doctor, which was perplexing, he had performed a simple meld, it shouldn’t have been detrimental. 

A mind meld, when done properly, is when 2 minds come together as one. Thoughts, emotions all swirling in a way that both parties can parse any and all information.

It’s an intimate act that must be done  _carefully_. And Spock was always careful.

Always.

Spock  _had_  been in a hurry, but McCoy was his  _friend_ and trusted his presence enough to not outright reject him.

Something had happened to him, something bad. the priestess who performed the reformation mentioned how it felt like his mind was in tatters. How it wasn’t equipped to hold a katra, and how any further melds would need to be done slowly and carefully. 

She also mentioned that what was left behind felt eerily similar to his own presence. 

Spock was sure of what had happened.

What happened to Doctor McCoy was  _not_ a mind meld. It was a mind _invasion._ Everyone, telepathic or not, has mental barriers, for a mind meld to work they needed to be pliable enough to phase through. 

McCoy had been alarmed, his barriers were up and had been easily overwhelmed.

He had been invaded careless and quickly. So when Spock left his katra, instead of forming into a condensed being of memories and emotion, it spread. Filling out all over the mind, consuming and merging with him, but McCoy had no psi abilities, no way to discern what was what and who was who. 

Spock never wanted that, and he was sorry it happened. He never wanted to hurt his friend. 

And if he ever met mirror Spock again, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able his finely buried rage. 

There wouldn’t even be enough left to bury. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post on my Tumblr about how in Enterprise Archer held a Katra and wasn't affected like McCoy had been. So the species difference wasn't the only thing that did it. A mind meld allergy would be interesting, but Mirror Spock messing him up makes for a better story.


End file.
